


Frozen Heart

by Ghosttiiee



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack - Freeform, Jelsa - Freeform, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, elsa - Freeform, frozen, rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosttiiee/pseuds/Ghosttiiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>Jack is playing with some kids in Norway when he over hears a small rumor coming from a young boy, "...Princess Elsa froze the puddle and I slipped!" He usually knew better than to believe some little kid but... what if he wasn't alone, what if there were people like him!? <br/>He soon finds out now the Arendelle castle has been shut to the public, could the young Princess's powers be to blame for this surprise shut down?<br/>He sneaks into the castle and find Elsa, locked away in her room, he watches her, and admires her strength and nobility and sympathizes with her fears, until he can't hide himself anymore, and wants to actually meet the girl.<br/>Jack does all he can to get her to believe in him but it's difficult to believe when you're depressed and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone like me?

I always loved Norway, I'd stay there all the time if the rest of the world didn't depend on me for a little fun now and then. 

The negative forty temperatures always filled me with this sort of joy, aswell as seeing that spark of happiness in the kids eyes when they saw the snow. They would rush out of their homes on bob sleds and bundled up, inches deep in warm clothing given to them by worried mothers and grandmothers. I made sure they had a great time, that the snow always happened to leave a perfect sledding hill outside their cottage. I especially watched out for the twins, Agnes and Adam, poorer children without too much of anything, I always built up a nice hill they got to play on for hours and hours without any destortions from heavy feet on the powdery white ice. 

Agnes and Adam were playing with a few other kids, Kristoff a weird smelly kid with a pet reindeer, and Marta a little girl with green crossed eyes and Sigfrid a wealthier boy from inner Arendelle. They were playing on my flawless sledding hill for hours untill the kids got pooped. I watched from the rooftop, deforming little ice cicles and eaves dropping, hey, it's hard being alone all the time, I need some socialization somehow. Marta and Kristoff sat together and played with marbles on the twins' cottage floor while they talked with Sigfrid. 

"No I swear it!" Sigfrid exclaimed throwing his little chubby arms out. 

"Princess Elsa can't freeze things Sigfrid." Agnes spoke with a clogged nose, shaking her blonde head laughing. 

"She did! She froze the puddle! She froze the puddle and I slipped!" Adam smiled at him Sigfrid, "And you musta' hit your head too!" The twins gobbled the joke up and laughed right in Sigfrid's face. "I'm not lying!" He pouted. 

She froze a puddle? I chuckled, kid was probably just not paying attention, just some little misunderstanding, yeah, that's all.

I mean it's not like other people can freeze things like I can, I mean, I'm... Well, I don't know, but other people can't do what I can, they just can't. I'd know if they could. I'd feel it, right? I looked up at the sky for an answer and remembered that the moon wasn't out, not that it'd answer me anyway.

Agnes and Adam's mom brings all the children some warm goat milk with a few winter berries in a wooden bowl. Sigfrid looks a little disturbed by the poor family's food but the others contently sip their drinks and chew their berries with gleeful looks. He eventually gives up and joins them, realizing the tastiness of the goat milk and how juicy the berries are. 

An hour later after the darkness takes the sky and sandman comes to give the kiddies their good dreams about unicorns and pirates and mermaids... bleh, mermaids are so stuck up, I always freeze over their lagoons, just to get payback. 

Sigfrid's mother and father came late on a sled being pulled by a few wolfish dogs, they stepped off the wooden contraption and ushered into Agnes and Adam's home. 

"Sorry we're late Kari," they gushed together, "The king and queen of Arendelle made an anouncment late today." 

Kari, Agnes and Adam's mother looked at them quizically, I heard already that everyone know the royal family to be very secluded, so it wasn't surprising Kari wanted to know the anouncement, "What'd they say?" 

"They're closing the castle gates. I also heard they fired a large portion of their staff, so many happy people out of work now... we still don't understand why they did it. There weren't any signs." Sigfrid's father answered scartching his blonde head. 

Sig's mother nodded beside her husband, "I just pity those poor girls, Princess Anna and Princess Elsa, they'll be so alone up in that castle, no longer aloud to enjoy a childhood with the other children of Arendelle, like our son, say, he just played with the girls yesterday."

Kari patted her on the shoulder, "This will be over soon, I'm sure of it, a good king and queen can't socially exclude themselves from their kingdom forever." 

The couple nodded and thanks her for taking care of their son before leaving the poor house on their regal sled. 

"Could the reason for the King and Queen shutting the castle gates be their daughters secret?" I looked up at the moon and spoke aloud, it just sat there, making no noises, simply being... a moon. 

"Should I go? You know, just to see?" The moon stayed silent, "I'll take that as I yes..." 

I smiled to myself, what if it really was someone like me? 


	2. Ice Princess

I flew up to the castle and checked it in its entirety for an open window, finding none until I came upon a little girl's pink room. An 'A' painted in beautiful calligraphy on the door told me the room belonged to Princess Anna, she wasn't the girl I was looking for bu- 

My thoughts were interrupted by the King and Queen entering the room, holding the sleeping girl in their arms. I'd never seen the royal family but it was obvious the little girl took after her mother, the same delicate heart face shape but with red hair in two small braids, intertwining a single white lock of hair on one side. 

The king laid Anna in her bed, and tucked her in underneith a set of expensive throw sheets, leaving a small kiss on her freckled cheek. 

"I'm glad she's okay." The Queen said quitely, "We all are." The king added stoicly.

"But do you really think locking Elsa away from her sister is good for them, they're best friends, they need each other." The Queen grabbed her husbands sleeve and pleaded him with her soft eyes. Locking Elsa away? I knew they were keeping to themselves, but seperating the whole family? 

"No," He gently but sternly grabbed his wifes hand and moved it away, not looking at her, "what our little Anna needs is to be protected from Elsa. They aren't safe together." He whispered ferociously, sure not to wake Anna.

"But Anna doesn't even understand! She'll never understand  _why_  she never sees her sister, she'll be lonely, she'll need someone." The Queen was on the verge of tears now still remaining as quiet as can be. 

"She will always have us, we're still her family. When Elsa is old enough and can control her powers with a whole sense of confidence and accuracy of what she's doing, only  _then_ can she and Anna be together again." The King simply spun on his heel and left the room without another word, the conversation was over.

The Queen squated down next to Anna's bed. 

"Please don't be lonely my darling, Elsa does love you. You'll see each other soon enough." I tear fell down her cheek onto the stone floor before she left. 

I carefully walked towards the door, not that she could see me but I can still knock things over and the girl's room was a mess of toys, I didn't want to wake her up. I place my hand on the door and I heard Anna talk in her sleep. 

She let out a light giggle and said something along the lines of, _"Do the magic."_

I smiled. 

 

 

I searched up and down the castle for an hour looking for Elsa's room, and finding it closest to the stairway on the thirdfloor of the eastward tower of the castle... the one farthest to the back... farthest from Anna's. 

Inside the large room, it snowed, the floor was frozen, the windows were frosted over and the little girl was laying in her bed, sobbing her little frozen heart out. I slipped on the ice over to her. 

She was mumbling something into her pillow, which was also as frozen as an ice cube...

"I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry..." She repeated the statement over and over...

 

_What happened to this family?_


	3. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

There was a knock on Elsa's door about a week later, bright and early.

The poor princess's wet eyes and frosty bed sheets quivered at the sound, she strolled out of bed over to the white door. She grabbed the handle as she'd seemingly done hundreds of times before but before she opened it, she suddenly stopped herself, her eyes filled with regret, she took a step away from the door handle and bit her palm out of nervousness.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The sound of her little sister's voice made her colapse in front of the door.

"C'mon let's go and play!"

Elsa bundled herself against the wall now, the little girl stared straight down with fear in her eyes, I watched as the wall began to frost over, supressed, jagged lines of ice coated the white paint and was now on the floor.

"I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

Another shot of ice shoots up the wall riquosheting off and nearly hitting me.

I hear Anna slouch against the door, "We used to be best buddies, but I guess, now we're not." Anna sniffled, "I wish you would tell me why!"

Elsa choked back a sob as she stood up and walked over to her bed, tears streamed down her palely flushed cheeks.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

Elsa lightly chuckled at her little sister's silliness and whispered, "Of course I want to build a snowman... I... I just can't hurt you again." She took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes, was she going to go outside? _Go, go, go, do it, who cares what you parents say? Anna needs you!_

Elsa walked over until she was in front of her door again, she bit her lip before calling out meanly, "Go away, Anna!"

 

I stood in the corner of the room and stared at her out of shock. How could she say that? 

I breezed over until I was just above her facemy feet in the air  **(A/N OKAY THIS TOTALLY REMINDS ME OF PETER PAN RN OKAY SO YEAH, THAT'S WHAT IM THINKING HERE).**

**  
**"Elsa. You don't have to be afraid, she just wants to be by your side."

Elsa's head snapped up, startling me, "Who's there?" She whispered, a sob still in her throat. 

Instead of walking toward the door she walked farther into her room, "Hello?" she looked around again. "Great." she chuckled, "I'm going crazy." This was the most I'd heard her say since I came here. I liked it better when she talked to herself, I always like that better, at least I can know what the person is thinking. 

I kept backing up away from her, I didn't know why, I just felt like I was being intrusive of this little girl, suddenly behind me I felt a vase tumble over onto the stone floor, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

That was the end of it all. 

Elsa jumped and let out a little scream, the Queen rushed in, not a maid or nanny, but herself. "Elsa, darling, what's the matter?"

Elsa ran into her mother's arms, "There's a ghost mommy!" the queen smiled sadly and hugged Elsa. 

"There's no ghost sweetie... it's just, Jack Frost." I stared at her, I stared intently at her, I begged her to make eye contact with me, notice me in some way, but she looked right past me

But still... did she really say my name? Did the Queen of Arendelle actually believe in  _me,_  maybe at some point?

"Who's Jack Frost?" Elsa asked, looking up at her mom. 

She looked around and thought of what she could say, she could say anything, if she described me at all, if she knew who I was  _at all_ I... I don't know. What would I do if she could see me?

"He's just like you, he can control ice, and frost, just like you, my princess. He's your guardian angel, and he'll always keep you safe." She smiled at her and Elsa, for the first time all week, smiled. "He will?" 

The queen looked down at her and patted her light hair, "He will." 

"Are you all better now?" Elsa looked up at her and nodded, "Thank you Mommy." 

The Queen left Elsa alone in her room, as she collected her thoughts, and I held my breath waiting, would she see me?

"Jack, are you really there?" she asked the air, I didn't make a sound and stayed close to the cieling, I don't know why I was so afraid, I just, didn't want her to see me, for once. So stay invisible was my wish. 

But to my dismay, she looked up. We locked eyes, blue on blue. And she let out a girlish gasp. 

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost!" She climbed up on her bed to be closer to where I floated, "You can... see me?" I asked. 

She giggled, "Yes I can, duh!" 

I lowered myself until I was in front of her, I wasn't sure how to hold myself, should I be friendly? Or  _act_ like a guardian? 

"Can you really control ice?" She asked me. I nodded with a smirk. 

"Show me, please!" She jumped forward and grabbed my hand. It felt weird, touching people, I'd never felt someone else's skin before though it felt like I had, it was so strange. Her little hand was as pale and cold as mine, it made me smile a little bit. 

I put my hands together and blew into them to make a snowball with my icy breath and she squealed with glee. 

"Look what I can do!" She smiled excitedly, I'd never seen her get so happy, I was begining to think she didn't have a personality that wasn't sulky or depressing. She shot an ice flare into the air and it exploded, the frost shot all over the ceiling and it began to snow,  _in the room_. 

"I can do that too!" I smiled at her and created another puff of snow, heavier than her's. She smirked mischieviously and picked up some of the snow on her sheets and made a small snowball.

 

 

Oh Princess, you don't know who you're playing with. 


	4. You think we're the same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is growing up, Jack is done simply watching.

Elsa grew over the years, I watched her become a teenager. And she watched from affar as her little sister grew up as well, while I made sure Anna never hit her head when she went ice skating. 

Elsa slowly stopped crying over her and her sister's seperation, I watched as Elsa became more stoic to the people around her, execpt when she was with me, when she was with me, she was a little nine year old again who loved her own magic and smiled, oh the smile on that little girl. 

Over the years Elsa had taught me how to speak Norwegian, and she would review her "princess lessons" with me, I never understood royalty, it was like they squeezed the fun out of these little innocent kids. Elsa's manners, her posture, the tone of voice she spoke with all screamed  _Queen_ , even though that's not what Elsa wanted.

Elsa would spend hours spilling her heart out to me, she told me her worries, "I'll never be as great as my father, he is a king. I'm simply related to him, I will never serve as well as he does." "What if Anna wants to rule the kingdom, what if she does not know, that it is I? The only one of us eligable to be Queen. What if she hates me?" "Will I have to marry to be Queen? Jack, you know I can not do such a thing, I do not even know how to interact with my common people." I talked to her until her anxiety had calmed down, and then I'd play with her instead, we would ice skate and do spinning jumps, we would draw on the walls and sometimes, I'd be able to sneak her out. 

"Jack, I can not do this, it's not proper for a Princess to behave in such a manner." I stared at her giving her my best  _Are you kidding me?-_ look, she laughed quietly, "Okay, fine, but I don't know how we will be able to get down," her eyes scanned the snowy ground below her window, I gave her my look again and grabbed her hand. 

She looked at our palms and then back at me, her face was as red as her pale skin could allow. 

"We're gonna jump, 'kay?" I smiled mischeviously at her. 

"Jack, that isn't a smart idea!" She whispered

"All my ideas are smart," I shot a smile at her and then jumped, and we fell, hand-in-hand. The look on her face was one of fear, mine of admiration. 

This girl had won my heart, she was my  _best_ friend, Hell, she was my  _only_ friend. 

Before we could hit the ground I called upon Wind to help us out, it swooshed under us, and laid us safely onto the light snow. She smiled at me, her light blue eyes twinkled with the moon shining on her pale complexion, "Let's go." I half ran, half was carried by the wind as I tugged her in the direction of Agnes and Adam's house. 

The wind carried us nearly half way, several miles, until we stood in front of the ages old cottage, "These are those kids I watch over, Agnes and Adam. They're twins, and I really do love them." I smiled at the house and turned to catch Elsa staring at me. 

We walked over, lightly stepping on the snow and peeked in the humble house's small window, there, fast asleep was Agnes and Adam, curled up in their new-ish beds, about as old as Elsa was at the time, a whopping fifteen years. 

"Do they know about you Jack?" She whispered to me. 

I smiled sadly, "No, they don't... But it's okay because they don't have to, it's something I'm used to, not being able to speak to them, to touch them, it's like I'm living life as a third person narrator in a book. As long as I get to be here though, I'm okay." 

I took a breath and looked at Elsa, she smiled at me sadly, "I am sorry." She still spoke so regally, her elegant voice, it was beautiful having a voice like that, words like hers, words actually directed at me and my ears that were so used to being so lonely for so long, before I met her. 

Elsa was leaning against me, my arm against hers, she was in her night gown, and I was in my usual jacket and destroyed pants, niether of us looked prepared for a below zero night. 

But the cold never bothered us anyway. 

 

 

 

******

 

 

Elsa knew I couldn't stay all year long, although I wanted to, other places needed me, kids needed frozen lakes to skate on, hot villages needed a cool-down sometimes, and the occaisional prank was fun from time to time...

Once summer came in Arendelle that year, I left, as I often did, checking in at  _least_ once a month, but this time I didn't. 

Flying through the sky one day, about a week after leaving Elsa, and on my way back to visit, I was staring off at the moon. 

"I feel like I've finally done some good in my life." I said aloud.

And for the first time in forever, the moon actually spoke back to me. For the first time since he told me I was Jack Frost, he actually spoke to me. 

_You're not human anymore Jack, you can not ignore the rest of the world for a single girl._  

I stared, eyes unblinking, partially startled that he respnded, and partially because of  _what_ he said. 

"She's my best friend!" 

_You left behind best friends when you became a spirit, Jack, you cannot be bound to a single being._

_  
_"Well being a spirit wasn't my choice!"

The sky was quiet... 

 

I stared off at the stars for hours before he spoke again. 

 

_Elsa's fate was fixed without you. She was destined to be a great Queen. You have altered her fate, Jack. That's not your job._

_She was to become one of the greatest rulers of her era, as well as the most powerful._

_But you've crossed her path with yours._

_The melancholy she felt was supposed to inspire her to always do better as a result of her mistake. She would be disipli-_

_  
_"Enough! She was lonely! She was just a little girl!"

_She is an old soul, one that is used to being lonely._

_  
_I paused and bit my lip to hold back tears, "What are you going to do anyway, to try and keep me from seeing her?"

 

_I will not stop you, I will just let you know, if you leave her now. She will thrive off of her loss._

_I know Elsa's fate, I know her destiny, she is one to never give up, her pain only makes her stronger, losing the man she loves will be the biggest blow of all, but it will be for the greater good._

_  
_I stared in shock, "The man she loves?"

The moon stayed quiet. 

She had only been alive for sixteen years, why did she have to spend so many of that time suffering, crying, being alone, all I did was give her a hand, be her friend... 

I looked up at the moon and suddenly my vision went blurry and white, like a hot light

 

_Welcome Lords and Ladies, your Queen, Elsa of Arendella and her fiance, Hans of the Southern Isles._

_The handsome brunette man stood by Elsa as he smiled and waves a gentle hand at the crowd, his fingers were intertwined with Elsa's_

_She waved also but did not smile._

_It was starting how much she looked like her mother, how similar they were, besides the blonde hair..._

_Beside Elsa came stumbling in, and smiling and glowing Anna, hands crossed, looking across the crowd, her eyes were searching for others, but all eyes were on Elsa and Hans._

_slowly, across their bodies and waving hands, the gates to the city shut._

_Just like when they were younger._

_Only moment before the doors shut did Jack notice the gloves on Elsa's hands._

_  
_I was flung back into reality after what I'd seen I yelped, "She's lonely!"

_She has her fiance and sister._

_  
_"Anna is lonely, Elsa is lonely, they close the city _again_ that's not what they want!"

_Stay away, Jack._

"You can't make me!"

_I gave you your powers, I can take them away, I can watch you fall form that very spot in the sky and nothing will save you._

_I can catch you up with your actualy age, do you know what it would feel like to be a 141 year old human Jack?_

_  
_I stared at the sky angrily, prepared to scream something back, but nothing would come out. If I died now, I'd never see her again...

_'The man she loves'_

_  
_She loves me?

"How long do I have to stay away?" I asked the sky. 

_Until the day after her coronation, you will have no interactions with her._

_Six years..._


End file.
